Bonjour ! Des ennuis à la mayonnaise ?
by Hi-Bout-Chouette
Summary: Je ne DOIS pas tomber amoureuse de Léo. Mes parents ne l'accepteraient pas. Il ne leur sert que par intérêt. C'est ce que je me répète chaque nuit, tandis que mon cœur tambourine furieusement dans ma poitrine.


J'inspire doucement, concentrant mon énergie sur mes bras. Je la sens pulser dans mes veines à un rythme effréné, telle un million de fourmis dans leur fourmilière. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, analysant la situation. À ma droite, un ennemi. À ma gauche, un ennemi. Devant moi, un ennemi. Derrière moi… un ennemi. Je suis cuite, recuite et archicuite. Il est bien sûr hors de question d'utiliser de la magie, ça me pomperait trop de forces, et ce n'est pas avec ma petite dague en fer que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Je vais mourir. Kaput. Game over.

Je lève mes paupières. Mes opposants sont toujours là, à attendre patiemment que j'esquisse un mouvement. Sadiques, en plus ? C'est bien ma veine, tiens. Bien joué, Théodora, bien joué. Tuée par des psychopathes.

Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dut maudire tous les dieux que je connaissais à chaque fois que je me cognais l'orteil sur un meuble. Ça me retombe dessus aujourd'hui.

Une ombre passe devant mes yeux, tapotant l'écran du téléviseur de la main.

« Tu sais, commence-t-elle –ou plutôt « il », Fire Emblem, c'est des combats au tour par tour. Si tu ne bouges pas, le jeu non plus. »

Je grogne doucement.

« Oui, je sais. Mais si j'en attaque un, les autres vont me tuer au tour suivant. Mourir pour mourir, c'est un peu bête, non ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Là, tu as perdu toutes tes unités, autant faire un game over maintenant pour les avoir afin de refaire le combat. Tu as des quêtes annexes, non ? Tu les entraîneras là-bas, à la limite. »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, en proie à un affreux dilemme. L'écouter ou ne pas l'écouter ? De toute façon, Léo se moquera de moi quoi que je fasse.

Léo, c'est un peu comme un boulet de canon. Il est entré dans ma vie de façon fracassante pour y rester fiché. D'ailleurs, il ne compte pas en partir, à ce que je sache. Il n'est pas AutreMondien. Ou tout du moins, pas d'origine. Il vient de la Terre. C'est Isabella Duncan qui l'a trouvé alors que ses pouvoirs de sortcelier se manifestaient pour la première fois. Il avait déclenché une énorme tornade dans le nord de l'Afrique sans réussir à la contrôler, totalement perdu.

On a vite décrété qu'il avait un énorme potentiel et on l'a mis chez une famille de hauts-mages pour qu'il puisse étudier les sorts convenablement. **Ma** famille. Ç'a tout de suite enchanté mes parents, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Ils ne se leurraient pas. Un sortcelier avec de tels pouvoirs allait servir de chair à canon pour l'armée du Lancovit. Et s'il se faisait remarquer par l'un des dirigeants, alors ce serait à eux que reviendraient les honneurs.

Parce que voyez-vous, ma famille n'est pas très « clean », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle n'apporte quasiment rien au royaume, et c'est tout juste si mes parents n'ont pas failli être destitués de leurs titres de hauts-mages. Donc oui, ils utilisent Léo.

Au-delà de ça, il est aussi un boulet de canon de par son apparence. On pourrait même enlever le « boulet de » au début. Brun, grand, musclé et aux yeux dorés. Il m'arrive parfois de baver en le regardant trop longtemps. Sans oublier sa gestuelle et son caractère, ainsi que son ton posé. Une voix grave, soyeuse. Le genre que tu aimerais entendre pour t'endormir. En fait, non. Le genre que tu aimerais entendre tout le temps.

Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de l'effet qu'il produit sur les filles –et pas que !. En fait, il s'en fiche.

Aujourd'hui, pour le coup, nous avons droit à une journée « détente ». Ainsi, il a déballé les jeux et consoles terriennes qu'il avait prises avec lui pour m'y essayer.

J'ai vite trouvé un côté très addictif à ces petites choses. Et un autre rageant, aussi. Comme ce qui est en train de se passer actuellement.

Léo se laisse tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'arrête une fraction de seconde de fonctionner quand je sens son parfum de forêt et d'homme, avant de repartir deux fois plus vite.

Je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'attire. Ce serait mentir. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette relation n'est pas bonne du point de vue de pas mal de normes sociales. Peut-être est-ce à cause de mes parents ? Après tout, pour eux, Léo n'est rien de plus qu'un moyen de se faire mieux voir. Ce serait un peu comme une princesse se mariant avec un roturier, pour eux.

Je viens vraiment de penser « mariage » ? J'ai envie de m'infliger une claque mentale. Le brun m'attire physiquement, rien de plus.

Il se penche par-dessus mon épaule, fixant l'écran de ma –sa- « Wii U ». Son souffle glisse sur ma peau et je crois devenir un brasier vivant l'espace d'un instant. Trop chaud… !

Je gémis doucement.

Il tourne immédiatement la tête vers moi, me fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Ça va ?

\- Parfaitement bien !... En fait, non. Tu es sûr que la mission suicide est une bonne idée ?

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

\- … Ah. »

Je reprends doucement contenance. Sortant mon stylet de son support, je déplace mon unité, mon dernier personnage, vers l'un des ennemis. D'après les statistiques, qu'importe l'arme choisie, je meurs. Plus assez de points de vie. Soupirant, je clique sur « Ok » et le combat débute, vite soldé par ma mort.


End file.
